Yu-Gi-Oh: Nexus
by BlueKnight-X2
Summary: This take place a year ago from certain stort, one boy goes to be one of Kings.


**A little change**

* * *

_Chapter 1: A Card_

_"Are you done child?"_

_In dark void, we see a shadow figure wielding a strange device on his arm, while holding cards in his hands._

_Standing barley front of him happens to be a teen boy who has spike white hair, blue eyes and other side is green, and white skin with freckles. Wearing a black and red jacket, orange tank top, and white sneakers. He also holding a same device but in orange and white, also in cards._

_"You have failed, the world cover in darkness...everyone you knew is gone...just accept the darkness in your heart."_

_"No...I'll keep fighting..." he said grabbed the card from the slot. "Always believe...in the heart...of the...cards."_

* * *

"LINCOLN!"

Awaken from his slumber is a child who is 11, he has white comb hair, blue eyes, and white skin with freckles. Wearing a orange collar shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers with red lines.

He realized he's sitting on the couch while his family at the door, he see Lori having a irated look on her face.

"I'll say you coming to my golf tournament this today right?" Lori question sounds like a threat.

"Yeah...yeah...yeah." Lincoln said standing up.

"Well come on sweetie, we got lot of day ahead." spoke the mother, Rita

_My name is Lincoln Loud, and this is my life. _

* * *

_**Opening:**_

Lincoln seems standing on top of the hill, looking at the Royal Woods, until he begin to running down the hill.

_**Come now, extend your arms, transcend the clouds,**_

Lincoln begin to see fellow duel spirits besides at him, smiling at the boy as he did the same.

_**pass under the rainbow arch, and fly away towards your goal.**_  
_**(Be it a strong headwind or a thick wall **__**with tailwind around me, I will head for my goal.)**__**,**_

Lincoln made it to the town, as right before he jumped up make a big shout in the air.

_**Because you are by my side.**_

Lincoln made it to town, he's sees lots of people, begin he waving at him while they did the same

_**I held you hand cuz you said**_

_**"Take you to the shining place from a maze"**_

Lincoln stops running, he's look around sees kids playing around until some certain people plays duel monsters.

_**Placing my faith in you, I hold onto your warm hand,**_  
_**and see not even one streak of shadow in your gazing pupils.**_

Until a certain people on the ground, he's gets serious as runs toward the scene until he sees someone with black aura mist coming out of his body with a duel disk...Lincoln stand his ground and activate, while his eyes remember certain in his life.

_**My thoughts, overladen with loneliness, shed a drop of tear**_

Lincoln in the dark world, he's sees the light, he's tries to go after it but disappear front of him making him tear up until a glow appears, he turn to certain someone looking at him with a smile, giving him a card...Lincoln grabbed it.

_**onto the parched earth, which will cause flowers of all colors to bloom.**_

_Pulling out of the hand as at the same time coming back to reality, _Lincoln now injured and breathing heavily due taking so much damage.

_**Once, swinging a knife in an attempt to act tough,**_  
_**causing and receiving injuries, I yelled out in the darkness.**_

Lincoln closes his eyes and think about all his family, friends, and everything care into the card makes the card glow.

_**Come now, extend your arms, transcend the clouds,**_  
_**pass under the rainbow arch, and fly away towards your goal.**_

Lincoln opens his eyes, as place make the card on his duel disk...summon up his powerful monster.  
_**(Be it a strong headwind or a thick wall,**_  
_**with tailwind around me, I will head for my goal.)**_  
_**Because you are by my side.**_

The monster release his beam of light as blank out the screen.

* * *

The family goes all day going to the sisters event and activities, much parents proud for the sisters accomplished. Lincoln feels downer on each time of activities he has to go due being force.

Right now, Lincoln can't see much due of people cheering for Luna while playing her music. Even Lincoln force to outside due to the crowds, he tried to called out to his family but they can't heard him.

'Fine, I just leave.' Lincoln thought as he walked off.

Lincoln keep walking down the streets, he keep thinking over his success while he was just being a supporter. He's now in the park, sitting on a bench as place his hands on his chin. For once, Lincoln finally having alone time, he want something he best of doing.

"Hey kid, you kinda in my spot."

Lincoln sees a teen boy who happens to be tan skin, brown spike hair, and green eyes. Wearing a red jacket, black shirt with a green symbol, blue jeans with a brown belt with a pouch, and red boots. He carried a duffel bag on his shoulder. He carried two ice cream cones on him.

"Sorry, I just wanna be alone right now." Lincoln said as he stands up.

"Whoa kid, I'm sorry I say that. You seem down, maybe we can talk a little." the teen said as he sits down, give Lincoln a ice cream cone. "I was gonna eat two, but you have it...hope you like chocolate."

Lincoln smiled a little, he grab it and sits down. "Thanks."

"So...what's on your mind?" He asked

Lincoln look down. "It's just...mine sisters always have been accomplished everything and my parents proud of them...while I just...be a supporter of them. I wanted to do something great...but sisters laughed at me thinks I'm joking, even my parents don't believe me."

"Harsh."

Lincoln little tear up. "Everyday I always force to help them to do things what they want. I ask they turn me down cause they not interested. I wanted to do something, but I always failed...I just wish I can do something really great, it that too much to ask?"

The teen smiled as he stand up. "Well maybe this will help change...here."

Lincoln sees the teen pull out something out of his pouch, it's a card; this card happens to be a baby white dragon with blue eyes, the background is space with stars.

**(White Star Baby Dragon, ATK/DEF: 200/500, LV.1)**

"What is this?"Lincoln asked

"It's White Star Baby Dragon, trust me it's more than me the eye, look up Duel Monsters." he said as begin to walked off. "Well see you later."

Lincoln look at him. "Why you give it to me?"

"Let's just say it because you kinda reminds me of certain someone I know back then." he answered he begin to walked. "Later."

"Hey, thank you...I'm promise used it good...and make you proud!" Lincoln shout happily.

The teen smiled as he pull out his hand, letting up a thumbs up for Lincoln. Lincoln sees him walking away from him, the boy look at the card, he smiled of how cute it is.

***...Roar...***

Lincoln startled at this. "What's was that?"

"LINCOLN!"

Lincoln see other than Vanzilla, sees angrily faces on his parents. 'This is not gonna end well.'

* * *

Lincoln now in his room, being grounded for walked off on own again. Lincoln just look at White Star Baby Dragon, he wonder of what's the teen talking about, so he goes to the computer and turn it on.

"What is Duel Monsters?" Lincoln typed on the computer, a website pop up and say the details. "Duel Monsters is a card game for two players who battle it out who is the best."

Lincoln sees multiple cards in the deck, he sees interested of the cards. "Hm...really expensive, maybe go to the store...but this duel disk I need."

* * *

In tomorrow, Saturday means the same usual going to the mall. The sisters separated from to get what they wanted, so means Lily still at home, he just walked to the place to find the store. Until he finds store.

It's looks brand new, with lots of monsters in it as well some posters of people holding disks and cards. Lincoln goes inside and sees lady in her twenties, having peach skin, blue eyes, and red haired. Wearing a black collar, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

Hello welcome DMS stands for Duel Monsters Shop, names Saiku, what can I help you?" she asked

"Hello, I'm kinda thinking buying new set of deck." Lincoln said rubbing his back head.

"Oh well thing, here's type of cards in here. Just take a pick." Saiku said as pull out tech screen with type of duel monsters.

Lincoln little hesitation, until he sees a something really interested; how about these cards.

"Hmm a Elemental Hero Deck, good choice. It's only twenty dollars with full deck." Saiku said

'Good thing I save enough money.' Lincoln thought give Saiku the cash.

"Here's a pouch to add in comeback anytime." Saiku said

"Thanks Saiku." Lincoln replied as he walked out.

* * *

Lincoln walked out of the place, he sees his newest deck he made, he sees the monsters, spells, and a field in hands. "We going places huh guys?"

"Attack that weak big mouth directly!"

"AHHH!"

Lincoln hearing screaming, he puts his deck in his pouch and runs outside to see a boy on the ground while another one is a girl...they look exactly the same age.

The boy has light green hair form ponytail, golden eyes, and white skin. Wearing a blue hoodie with black shirt underneath, blue jeans, and white shoes. Holding a blue and white duel disk in his arm.

The girl has same signature as the boy but her hair is bobcut. She wear a red shirt with pink vest, red skirt, and pink shoes.

"Leo...stay down, you did great." she said turn to the kid, has a glare look. "You jerk, why you take it so far! The match was already over!"

The boy she speaking has white skin, red hair, and black eyes. Wearing a white sleeve shirt with green shirt over it, blue jeans, and green shoes.

"I told him I won't hold back, and he pay the price." he answered bring out his hand. "Now give me his deck or my goons likely take it."

Lincoln have enough of this, he walked front of the twins and glare at red haired. "You not taking his deck Chandler."

Chandler glare at Lincoln. "This is nothing concern you Larry."

Lincoln glares back. "Hurting people, and taking anyone else's deck. It's not gonna happen in my watch, you better leave."

Chandler glare, sees Lincoln's pouch. "Well guess you a new duelist, how this...if you win, I'll leave and he keep his deck...if I win, I gonna have his and you're deck."

Lincoln hesitation, he look at him. "Deal...but I need time."

"How about you and settle in the tournament." Chandler said pointed to the something.

Lincoln see something he pointed at happens to be poster; with cards and big cosmic stars shows 'Duel Battle'. "Tournament?"

"To proves that who's the best duelist in Royal Woods and get a special prize in first place, and that duelist is gonna be me. See you there." Chandler answered he and his goons walked off.

Lincoln turn to the twins. "You guys alright?"

Yeah, thank you for it." she said as help her brother stands up.

"Thanks man, my cards is way too important to me like my sister." he said with a smile. "Name's Leonard but you can called me Leo, and this my twin sister Luna."

"I'm prefer Ruka." She announced.

'Good cause I don't wanna say one or two Luna.' Lincoln thought then spoke. "Why you dueling Chandler anyway."

"He mock my sister, I don't care if my cards taken...my sister comes first as always." Leo answered angrily.

"That's cool man, always protect your family." Lincoln said gets a idea. "Hey how about we get something to eat, my treat."

* * *

Lincoln having lunch with Leo and Ruka, they having lunch. They finish eating, discuss with the tournament coming up.

"So only beginner Lincoln?" Ruka asked

"Yeah, I just got my newest deck I bought." Lincoln said bring out his newest deck.

Leo seems exitced. "Dude, you don't what it is?! That's Elemental Hero deck, full of superheroes, you one lucky guy to have them." he pull out his duel disk. "How about we have a quick duel."

Lincoln scratch his head. "I don't have a duel disk."

Leo surprised. "Oh that's cool man."

Ruka smiled. "I think I got a idea."

Ruka simply used the paper towels as draw black lines, of summon, spell, graveyard, and field. "A normal duel field, now you two begin in 4000 LP.

"LP?" Lincoln thought

"Life points." Leo anawered sits down as place his deck on the table. "Ready Link?"

Lincoln smiled as sits down and place his deck on the table. "Ready Leo."

[LINCOLN VS LEO, 4000LP]

[DUEL!]

* * *

Lincoln seems putting on his shoes quickly_**.**_

_**One! Count and move on,**_

Lincoln step out of his room until he forgot his deck and duel disk.

_**Two! Count and take a break,**_

Lincoln and his friends in park, relaxing in the picnic table and while looking at their deck.

_**Three! Count and think about it,**_

Lincoln on the dueling battle, puts on his duel disk with a confident smile.  
_**I'm gonna move on at my pace**_

_**Time passes, it's left behind,**_  
_**you mustn't forget my feelings of impatience**_  
_**They say that reckless defiance is useless in the end,**_  
_**you mustn't give up**_

Lincoln seems walking through the street while his memories of his young keep coming to him until his duel spirits besides him making him smile.

_**Offense! Raise your voice in painful times**_  
_**Offense! Go in the direction that you're aiming for**_  
_**I'm not afraid of the big wall, standing tall**_

Lincoln stop as he look at the sky to see everyone he knew until meet a certain person who make a fist pump as Lincoln do the same of both look at each other of never forget.

_**I won't lose my way in this life without answer, keep my pace**_

* * *

**Okay, a certain reader says don't like OC deck...so what, I gonna put Elemental Heroes for Lincoln's deck, so later chapter he's gonna get new pack that's good.**


End file.
